Warriors Orochi All-Stars
Warriors Orochi 5 (Musou Orochi 4 In Japan) is beat em up game and fifth installment in Warriors Orochi series published by Tecmo Koei Games and developed by Omega Force for PS4, PS Vita, XBOXONE, Switch and PC. The game will use the character models and movesets from Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires and Samurai Warriors 4 Empires along with Warriors Orochi 4. Story It all begins after the event of Warriors Orochi 4 and Kamen Rider Gaim. DJ Sagara has put another mankind's trial in another planet. One of the aliens trying to fight each other for Forbidden Fruit but accidentally kicked into a dimension where the mystics and the demons like Orochi resided. However, Sagara sense that Orochi will be revived by the Golden Fruit by accident is more threat than a mankind's trial, and preceed to go there for get some help from the Mystic. In Mystic terittory, a new leader Izanagi after Tiandi passed to him summons Kaguya and Susano'o about upcoming danger of the Forbidden Fruit, in which he has as well but cause his wife, Izanami becomes evil and attempt to seal her prior being promoted by Tiandi as the new Mystic leader. Elsewhere which is apparently to be Helheim infested deserted forest, Da Ji, Himiko and Sun Wukong exploring about the forest without eating some of the unidentified fruit, in which Wukong glad not to eat the fruit when he smell the aroma is more like death. At the end of the road, they are accidentally confront Orochi X's corpse (which is now had a skull face), whom they thought its a ghost. Once they find Orochi's corpse however, Himiko is suddenly approach the Golden Fruit besides her, as she seemingly succumbed by the fruit's power of seeing it shiny to eat it. Da Ji and Wukong however, knows the Golden Fruit is too far dangerous and stops Himiko from eating it as they seemingly like fight each other until, Himiko accidentally throws the fruit into a dead Orochi's mouth and ressurected him into even more powerful than before, in which also cause the to merge the world where the veterans from Warriors Orochi 4 and the new ones are, as Da Ji and her gang had no choice to bow him as they are unwillingly to serve the current Orochi. When the world begans to merge slowly caused by Orochi's newfound power, Izanagi pronounced to "Welcome to the modern world". Now it's time for heroes of Three Kingdoms of China, Warring States of Japan and another dimensions as well to combine their strength to destroy Orochi's new evil force and save the entire land. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as the previous installments, including from Dynasty Warriors 8 and Samurai Warriors 4, and their updates. It will have a new mechanic called team awakening musou that will allow three characters to destroy entire enemy army. It will also includes a gameplays from Gundam Warriors, Guilty Gear Overture, and Kamen Rider Battride War series. *Kamen Rider characters will have a form changes, including the strongest form as a Musou attack and Ultimate Form gauge when the character is in Stronger Form and slows time around them and their allies. *Being a story of having focused on aerial based combats like in Vs. Capcom, Arc System Works, Naruto Ultimate Ninja and Devil May Cry series, it introduces: **Aerial string attacks since it has been used by Chinese characters like Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu, Zhang He, fan wielders (Zhuge Liang and Zhuge Dan, and Sima Yi), Xu Shu, and Sun Wukong. Can now cancel to Aerial Musou, Tie Up Actions or a new Air Switch Combo. **Musou gauge is now at Level 5 and can be refill via attacks or defense. **Dodge by press tap L/L1+directions. Can cancel to attack. **Air guard. **Air dash (where as Speed characters will have an actual Double Jump) by pressing L/L1+directions+X. **Burst by pressing four main buttons, and its rechargable. *Now uses Battride War walking/running system. *Camera Lock On on enemy officers added, such as able to walk back or front on the ground and jump while looking at them. **Vs. Mode and Survival Modes will remain Lock On the opponents. *New Musou scenes based on Under Night In-Birth with different sounds. *Samurai Warriors type/Japanese origin characters now automatically uses their Ultimate Musou while performing Musou to akin to that of Dynasty Warriors characters. *Musou button mash avaiable for certain characters. *Aerial Musou from Dynasty Warriors 8 included for the characters who main common for its aerial attacks like an agile characters. *The original Dynasty Warriors characters whose weapons are the same will have different stance, normal strings, aerial normal and charge. *New Deadlock scene based on Battride War series and Samurai Warriors 4. *Can select between riding animals, vehicles or own vehicles for respective characters, excluding characters who prefer single vehicle respectively like Seimei's Shikigami and Wukong's jack cloud. Sadaharu, Red Hare and Masamune's Harley Horse are one of selected animal rides. *Gundam Mode is an alternative mode for some missions whereas all characters will used a Mobile suits based on them. Air dash has a gauge limit as it can dash too long until its empty and needs to recharge. *New face expression of anime-styled feel has been added, including the effects. *Characters have their own intro and victory pose scene, including a special line against their opponents in Vs. Mode and Survival like in post-1999 3D modeled fighting game series. *New Yorozuya side missions has been added after Gintoki, Patroklos, Pyrrha, and Lu Lingqi are unlocked. *BGM can be customized either from BGM inside game or console hard disk. *New Base is now open world-like based area. Start from ancient into a mix-up ancient and futuristic modern world. *New and enhanced Battlefield Mode that makes players freely create their own story, character positions, dialogue, events (at this detail, it would ripoff a bit to WWE2K14's WWE Story Creations), army and missions or in other worlds: the whole battlefield. The original Battlefield Mode will also be merged and unchanged for little or some creation options. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Play * Survival Mode * VS. Mode * Gallery * Gundam Mode * Online Mode * Battlefield Mode * Options Characters Staff Director: * Hisashi Koinuma Music: * MASA * Masato Koike * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Yasuharu Takanashi * Kenji Fujisawa * Hideyuki Fukusawa * Haruki Yamada * Kensuke Inage * Junichi Nakatsuru * Keiichi Okabe * Kenji Nakajoh Executive Producer: * Masami Obari Voice Cast Japanese: * Masaya Onosaka (Zhao Yun/Zhuge Liang) * Yasunori Masutani (Guan Yu/Wei Yan) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Zhang Fei/Taishi Ci) * Takeru Satoh (Kenshin Himura) * Bin Shimada (Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker) * Atsumi (Phoenix) * Moriya Endo (Liu Bei) * Kazuki Yao (Franky) * Mayumi Tanaka (Luffy) * Masaki Suda (Cyclone) * Kouji Haramaki (Ma Chao) * Ryouta Ozawa (Sun Ce) * Tomoya Warabino (Heart) * Hiroshi Fujioka (Kamen RIder 1) * Takeshi Sasaki (Kamen RIder 2) * Yutaka Kobayashi (Baron) * Yuu Inaba (Mach) * Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta) * Satoshi Hashimoto (Terry) * Ryousei Konishi (Kouga/Garo) * Taiko Katono (Chaser) * Kensho Ono (Hideyori) * Yuusuke Handa (Hidetada) * Atsuhiro Inukai (Build) * Hiroaki Miura (Gan Ning/Guan Suo) * Gaku Sano (Gaim) * Tomoaki Maeno (Spider-Man) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Huang Zhong/Zhang Jiao) * Ryohei Nakao (Guan Ping/Ding Feng) * Hisayoshi Suganuma (Jiang Wei/Sun Quan) * Takahiro Kawachi (Pang Tong/Yoshimoto) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Sun Jian/Xiahou Yuan/Han Solo) * Taiki Matsuno (Liu Shan) * Tom Fujita (Amazon Omega) * Suzuko Mimori (Suzune) * Takanori Nishikawa (Tadatsugu) * Masashi Taniguchi (Amazon Alpha) * Gackt (Riderman) * Tosshiki Kasshu (Agito) * Ryouma Takeuchi (Drive) * Ryosuke Yamamoto (Specter) * Osamu Ryutani (Ma Dai/Yuan Shao) * Takahiro Yoshimizu (Zhou Yu/Xu Zhu) * Hideo Ishikawa (Zhou Tai/Jia Xu/Hideyoshi) * Hisao Egawa (Cao Ren/Goemon/Yoshihiro) * Kazuya Nakai (Xiahou Dun/Dian Wei) * Yuki Yamada (Sima Yi) * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Kirito) * Takenobu Mitsuyoshi (Kage-Maru) * Nana Mizuki (Ange) * Kazue Fujita (Dizzy) * Haruka Tomatsu (Asuna) * Eri Kitamura (Homura) * Tomokazu Seki (Domon) * Mayumi Asano (Ouka) * Mamoru Miyano (Riku) * Hiroki Takahashi (Jia Chong/Ryu) * Toshihiko Seki (Den-O/Xuangzang) * Takehito Koyasu ((Wade (Deadpool)/Dio) * Ryuzaburo Otomo (Kiyomori/Shingen) * Hideyuki Tanaka (Han Dang) * Masakazu Morita (Taigong Wang/Pang De) * Koji Seto (Kiva) * Kaito Ishikawa (Seiya/Nero) * KENN (Patrokolos) * Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Noctis) * Nozomi Sasaki (Pyhrra) * Masumi Asano (Zhang Chunhua) * Masahiro Nonaka (Kyo Kusanagi/Son Goku) * Kunihiko Yasui (Iori Yagami) * Miku Yoshikawa (Cai Wenji) * Masei Nakayama (Garo) * Ray Fujita (Zero) * Rika Komatsu (Diao Chan) * Rumi Kasahara (Yue Ying) * Masato Obara (Deng Ai) * Satoru Kawata (Guo Hai) * Kouki Uchiyama (Guo Jia) * Keiichiro Yamamoto (Xu Huang) * Ichitaro Ai (Zhong Hui) * Yui Horie (Hitomi) * Asami Imai (Ikaruga/Tsubaki) * Taiten Kusunoki (Lu Su) * Nobutoshi Canna (Cao Pi/Achilles/Knuckles) * Souta Fukushi (Fourze) * Ryo Yoshizawa (Meteor) * Takeshi Kusao (Yukimura/Ky) * Ken Matsudaira (Yoshimune) * Johji Nakata (Ieyasu/Kenshin Uesugi/Sol) * Daisuke Ono (Jotaro/Shizuo/Nobuyuki) * Shun Nishime (Ghost) * Hiroki Tohchi (Superman/Muneshige/Edward) * Junko Shimakata (Da Qiao/Xiao Qiao) * Tessho Genda (Batman) * Kenji Nomura (Xiang Yu) * Toshiyuki Morikawa (Mitsurugi/Dante) * Souichiro Hoshi (Killik/Jinrai/Kira) * Hideyuki Hori (Hayabusa) * Wakana Yamazaki (Nene/Okuni/Ayane) * Daisuke Kishio (Sima Zhao) * Hoko Kuwashima (Wang Yi/Kasumi) * Juhrota Kosugi (Nobunaga/Sterk) * Michiko Neya (Sophitia) * Junko Noda (Xing Cai) * Chizu Yonemoto (Zhurong) * Ai Nonaka (Bao Sanniang) * Yoshino Nanjou (Sonia) * Akemi Kanda (Lian Shi) * Kenji Nojima (Fu Xi/Lu Xun) * Kanae Ito (Wang Yuanji) * Kousuke Toriumi (Li Dian) * Kentaro Ito (Yue Jin) * Daisuke Sakaguchi (Zhang Bao/Gino) * Atsushi Kisaichi (Xu Shu) * Daisuke Namikawa (Giorno/Izanagi) * Kenji Akabane (Xiahou Ba) * Nobunaga Shimazaki (Guan Xing/Baki) * Miyu Irino (Sora) * Hidenari Ugaki (Goro) * Shiori Mikami (Guan Yinping) * Miyuki Sawashiro (Jolyne) * Junichi Kanemaru (Sonic) * Koji Yusa (Shadow) * Tomokazu Sugita (Kiyomasa/Gintoki/Ragna) * Kazuyuki Okitsu (Jonathan) * Kisho Taniyama (Anakyn) * Shigeru Chiba (Dr. Eggman) * Mitsuaki Madono (Yinglong/Josuke (JoJolion)) * Kenta Miyake (Cao Hong) * Taketora (Cheng Pu) * Ryotaro Okiyayu (Sima Shi/Motochika/Orochi/Orochi X/Overlord Orochi) * Tetsuo Kurata (Black RX) * Yuuji Kishi (Ken) * Norio Wakamoto (Johnny Sfondi/Dormammu) * Cho (Brook) * Hayato Isomura (Necrom) * Katsuyuki Konishi (Kenshiro/Toshiie/Naomasa/Shuten Doji) * Fumihiko Tachiki (Raoh/Nightmare) * Yuki Kaji (Johnny) * Shinichiro Miki (Ling Tong/Akira) * Houchuu Otsuka (Shi Huangdi) * Daisuke Hirakawa (Kakyoin/Stephen (Doctor Strange)) * Ai Maeda (Oichi) * Ryouta Takeuchi (Kojuro/Kagekatsu) * Masahiro Inoue (Decade) * Masaya Matsukaze (Takatora/Hisui) * Chisa Yokoyama (Sakura) * Shunya Shiraishi (Wizard) * Atsushi Miyauchi (Yu Jin) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Mitsuhide/Hayate) * Shu Watanabe (Motonari/ (Eiji/OOO)) * MIkako Takahashi (Iroha) * Tetsuya Kakihara (Natsu/Zhu Ran/Jin Kisaragi (Hakumen)) * Tetsu Inada (Huang Gai/Lu Bu) * Kanako Kondou (Noel/Mu-12) * Yukitoshi Hori (Dong Zhuo) * Kunihiro Kawamoto (Lu Meng) * Hiroko Ushida (Lu Lingqi) * Tomohisa Hashizume (Fa Zheng) * Hiromi Miyazaki (Cheng Gong/Munenori) * Nobuyuki Hiyama (Kotaro/Masamune/Siegfried) * Yuka Saito (Naotora) * Tessho Genda (Optimus Prime) * Yuki Makishima (Kaguya/Nu Wa) * Kenji Hamada (Susanoo) * Masami Okui (Hikage) * Hiroshi Kamiya (Nagamasa) * Koji Ishii (Hisahide) * Chie Nakamura (Amaterasu/Shiki) * Yuuko Sumitomo (Zhen Ji) * Emi Umagawa (Sun Shangxiang) * Masaharu Sato (Zuo Ci) * Mai Nakahara (Nakoruru) * Rie Kugumiya (Rimururu) * Daiki Nakamura (Haohmaru) * Narrator (Ryouichi Tanaka) * Unsho Ishizuka (Joseph/Ujiyasu) * Yuuki Ono (Wen Yang/Josuke) * Yoshiyuki Kono (Zhang He/Meng Huo) * Yuka Komatsu (Mae/Kyubi) * Shunzo MIyasaka (Ne Zha/Toyohisa) * Yumi Toma (Joan Of Arc) * Yuuji Ueda (Keiji/Kojiro) * Naomi Shindo (Ranmaru/Ginchiyo) * Yuko Nagashima (Kunoichi) * Shinichi Yamada (Sakon) * Mami Kingetsu (Da Ji) * Kohei Fukuhara (Shennong) * Mahito Ohba (Hundun) * Takaya Kuroda (Hanzo/Kazuma) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Green Ranger) * Makiko Omoto (Ina) * Akio Ohtsuka (Tadakatsu) * Eiji Takemoto (Katsuie/MItsunari) * Hirofumi Tanaka (Zhang Liao) * Hiroshi Isobe (Magoichi) * Hidehiko Kaneko (Musashi) * Kazuhiko Inoue (Reiji) * Umeka Shoji (Aya/Hanbei) * Mariko Suzuki (No) * Masami Suzuki (Kai) * Satoshi Hino (Yoshitsugu) * Hiroaki Hirata (Vergil/Sanji) * Ryoko Shiraishi (Koshosho) * Satomi Sato (Hayakawa) * Hiroshi Okamoto (Takakage/Dodomeki) * Takahiro Fujimoto (Masanori/Gyuki) * Masaya Takatsuka (Kanetsugu/Kanbei) * Yukimasa Kishino (Cao Cao) * Hironobu Kageyama (Zaruba) * Rikiya Koyama (Sun Wukong/Wolverine/Nemea) * Isshin Chiba (Jin) * Akemi Kanda (Sanzang Fanshi) * Yuuko Minaguchi (Momiji) * Michie Tomizawa (Rachel) * Ai Orikasa (Silva) * Fumiko Orikasa (Chun-Li) * Yoshimasa Hosoya (Seimei Abe) * Wataru Takagi (Okuyasu) * Nanaho Katsuragi (Setsuka) * Kenichi Ono (Sanger) * Junichi Suwabe (Lars/Benkei) * Sayaka Maeda (Himiko) * Takaya Hashi (Toki) * Aya Hirano (Chloe) * Yoko Hikasa (Rias) * Yuki Kaji (Issei) * Yuusei Oda (Yoshitsune) * Hochuu Ohtsuka (Ghengis Khan) * Takuya Kirimoto (Zhuge Dan/Hektor) * Hiroaki Iwanaga (Guts) * Wataru Kuriyama (Ryuuga) * Ikue Otani (Chopper) * Mitsuru Matsuoka (Eternal) * Hitomi Harada (Asuka/Alicia) * Aya Hisakawa (Maya) * Teruaki Ogawa (Naruto) * RIsa Uchida (Kairi) English: * Terrence Stone (Zhao Yun) * Dave B. Mitchel (Guan Yu/Liu Bei/Kiyomori/Raoh/Ghengis Khan) * Mike Pollock (Dr. Eggman) * Steve Kramer (Zhang Fei/Lu Su/Sakon/Goemon/Shi Huangdi) * Darran Norris (Han Dang) * Samuel Vincent (Izanagi/Jinrai) * Robert McCollum (Baki) * Matt Hill (Kira) * Josh Grelle (Issei) * Brina Palencia (Chopper) * Brian Drummond (Xiang Yu) * Steve Blum (James "Logan" Howlett (Wolverine)/Sun Jian/Kazuma/Kouga (GARO)) * Patrick Ryan (Nightmare) * Ray Chase (Noctis) * Tony Oliver (Xiahou Yuan/Lu Meng/Cao Hong) * Dave Wittenberg (Yoshitsune/Hideyori) * David Vincent (Hakumen/Hidetada) * Beau Billingslea (Dian Wei) * Fred Tatasciore (Cao Ren/Gyuki) * Richard Cansino (Pang Tong/Momotaros (Den-O)/Kenshin Himura) * Travis Willingham (Xu Huang/Kojuro/Benkei/Kenshin Uesugi/Knuckles) * Lane Edwards (Nemea) * Ed Cunningham (Mitsurugi) * Laura Bailey (Yue Ying/Aya/Pyhrra/Chun-Li/Hikage) * Alison Stoner (Sonia/Nakoruru) * Lydia Mackay (Suzune) * Mark Hamill (Goro/Luke) * Lex Lang (Zhuge Liang/Toki) * Harrison Ford (Han Solo) * Marc Dacascos (Agito) * Nolan North (Deadpool) * Jason Marsden (Specter) * Clifford Chaplin (Raiga/Garo) * Troy Baker (Hanzo/Hayabusa/Sol/Akira/Naruto) * Patrick Seitz (Gintoki/Ragna/Franky/Sanger/Dio) * Liam O'Brien (Sterk/Iori) * Julie Ann Taylor (Tsubaki) * Alexis Tipton (Ikaruga) * Brad Swaile (Josuke/Jin/Go Shijima (Mach)) * Caitlyn Glass (Jolyne) * Keith Ferguson (Rei/Zero) * Mel Gibson (Edward) * Todd Habernkorn (Natsu) * James Earl Jones (Darth Vader) * Yuri Lowenthal (Sun Ce/Zhang He/Johnny/Hanbei/Patrokolos/Hayate/Takeru (Ghost)) * Tara Platt (Ginchiyo/Ranmaru/Oichi/Wang Yuanji) * Sam Riegel (Ky/Musashi) * Robbie Daymond (Build) * Keith Silverstein (Kotaro/Jia Chong/Pang De/Zhuge Dan) * Matt Lasky (Deng Ai) * Daniel Southworth (Vergil, Jin/Amazon Alpha) * Barry Yandell (Zaruba) * Hayden Christensen (Anakyn) * Hailey Joel Osment (Sora) * Ricco Fajardo (Kiva) * Jennifer Hale (Ouka) * Stephen Dorf (Kage-Maru) * Jason Statham (Black RX) * Grant George (Yinglong/Killik/Naomasa) * James Babson (Tadakatsu) * Coleen Clinkenbeard (Luffy) * Wendee Lee (Da Qiao/Ina/Xing Cai/Zhen Ji/Sakura/Maya) * Carrie Savage (Xiao Qiao/Diao Chan/Himiko/Hayakawa) * Jason David Frank (Jonathan/Kouta (Gaim)/Ryuuga (Garo)/Tommy (Green Ranger)) * Felecia Angelle (Asuka) * Matthew Mercer (Nobuyuki/Taishi Ci/Jotaro) * Kaiji Tang (Kenshiro) * Steve Cardenas (Sima Zhao) * Monica Rial (Homura) * Matt Mulins (Decade) * Darrel Guilbeau (Masamune/Nagamasa/Xu Shu/Yue Jin/Wen Yang/Jiang Wei) * Vic Mignogna (Jia Xu/Mitsuhide/Xiahou Ba/Yoshimoto/Takakage) * Michelle Ruff (Kaguya/Iroha) * Spike Spencer (Guan Suo) * G.K.Bowes (Sun Shanxiang/Kunoichi) * Gideon Emery (Sun Quan/Kanbei) * Michael Sinterniklaas (Zhou Yu/Gan Ning/Taigong Wang) * Jackson Robinson (Lu Xun) * Lee Everest (Huang Gai) * Jamieson Price (Lu Bu/Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2)) * Michael McConnohie (Zhou Tai) * Brian Bloom (Kagekatsu) * Wayne Grayson (Gino) * Hayden Pannetierre (Kairi) * Gregg Ayres (Baron) * Roger Craig Smith (Zhang Liao/Keiji/Sonic) * Crispin Freeman (Siegfried/Shizuo/Reiji) * Johnny Yong Bosch (Yukimura/Zhang Bao/Kojiro/Domon/Yu/Nero/Kyo) * Ted Sroka (Zhu Ran/Kiyomasa) * Scott Menville (Seiya) * Doug Stone (Zhang Jiao/Xu Zhu) * Jessica Gee (Zhurong) * Michael T. Weiss (Orochi/Orochi X/Overlord Orochi/Dormammu) * Kirk Thornton (Xiahou Dun/Meng Huo/Shadow) * Dan Worren (Zuo Ci/Guo Hai/Masanori/Yoshimune) * Quinton Flynn (Guo Jia/Zhong Hui/Katsumi (Eternal)) * Stephanie Sheh (Da Ji/Guan Yinping/Dizzy) * Peter Cullen (Narrator/Optimus Prime) * David Gallagher (Riku) * Ben Pronsky (Guan Xing) * Lucien Dodge (Li Dian) * Eric Vale (Giorno/Sanji) * Chris Rickabaugh (Amazon Omega) * Doug Erholtz (Cao Pi) * Corey Feldman (Cyclone) * Josh Grelle (Sima Shi/Josuke (JoJolion)) * Kahri Wahlgren (Bao Sanniang/Chloe/Setsuka) * Rupert Grint (Fourze) * Austin St. John (Meteor) * Justin Giddings (Ma Dai) * Christopher Corey Smith (Nobunaga/Yuan Shao/Sun Wukong) * David Lodge (Fu Xi/Johnny Sfondi) * Joshua Tomar (Yu Jin) * Josh Keaton (Spider-Man) * Benjamin Diskin (Ling Tong) * Rick Pasqualone (Doctor Strange) * Kyle Hebert (Sima Yi/Ryu/Kakyoin) * Reuben Langdon (Terry/Dante/Ken/Haruto (Wizard) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (No/Nu Wa/Koshosho/Silva) * Brian Beacock (Hideyoshi/Okuyasu) * Skip Stellrecht (Magoichi) * Karen Strassman (Okuni/Sanzang Fanshi/Joan Of Arc/Shiki) * Luci Christian (Kai) * Jessica Straus (Mae/Kyubi) * T.J. Storm (Susanoo) * Kate Higgins (Amaterasu/Momiji) * Lauren Landa (Hayakawa/Kasumi/Naotora/Lu Lingqi/Alicia) * Cristina Valenzuela (Lianshi/Noel (Mu-12)) * Hayden Pannetierre (Kairi) * Christopher R. Sabat (Ding Feng/Takatora/Vegeta) * Michael Sorich (Hisahide) * Eden Riegel (Sophitia/Hitomi) * Bryce Papenbrook (Guan Ping/Toyohisa/Kirito) * Cherami Leigh (Asuna) * Cindy Robinson (Zhang Chunhua) * Henry Dittman (Ne Zha) * Daemeon Clarke (Dodomeki) * Erin Fitzgerald (Cai Wenji/Rachel) * Tim Curry (Cheng Pu/Haohmaru) * Todd Haberkorn (Kanetsugu) * Peter Doyle (Muneshige) * Steve Staley (Liu Shan) * Wally Wingert (Mitsunari) * Britney Lee Harvey (Ayane) * Brad Pitt (Achilles) * Dave Mallow (Ieyasu) * Douglas Rye (Cao Cao) * Alan Shearman (Huang Zhong/Wei Yan) * David Beron (Ma Chao) * Neil Kaplan (Shingen) * Emily Bauer (Nene/Rimururu) * Richard Epcar (Joseph/Dong Zhuo/Takeshi Hongo (Kamen RIder 1)) * Sean Schemmel (Hisui/Chase (Kamen Rider Chaser)/Goku) * Neal McDonough (Seimei) * Kevin Conroy (Batman) * Loren Lester (Riderman) * Daniel Dae Kim (Joker) * Ricardo Medina Jr. (Phoenix/Necrom) * Drake Bell (Drive) * George Newbern (Superman) * Kiefer Sutherland (Lars/Heart Roidmude (Kamen Rider Heart)) * Cam Clarke (Shuten Doji) * Barry Yandell (Zaruba) * Robbie Rist (Shennong) * David Hayter (Hundun) * Ian Sinclair (Brook/Tadatsugu) * Eric Bana (Hektor/Munenori) * Marc Diraison (Fa Zheng/Guts) * Jamie Marchi (Rias) Theme Song Opening: "BREAKTHROUGH" by JAM Project Opening 2: "Hagane no Warriors" by JAM Project Ending: "Issai Wa Monogatari" by Nagi Yanagi and Yoshino Nanjou Ending 2: "WILD ROMANCE" by Kyosuke Himuro Trivia * This game is dedicated to Tsuyoshi Takishita. * In that game, Rimururu had grown mature along with Nakoruru as she has the large bust like her older sister does as she wears the outfit inspired by her sister as Nakoruru wears the modern day clothing but still they are powerfull warriors. In addition to having the special bonds with each other. Nakoruru and Rimururu have the special affinity with Haohmaru, Yukimura, Zhao Yun, Sora and of course Ryuuga Dogai. * In this game Joseph Joestar appears in his Part 3 reincarnation as he will use both his part 3 and part 2 movesets. * In this game thanks to the collaboration between Koei-Tecmo and Disney, Sora is now much mature and serious as he is appears post Kingdom Hearts III as he decided to protect the others. He has the special affinity with Zhao Yun, Riku, Chloe, Rei Suzumura, Suzune, Ryu Hayabusa, Kenshiro, Yukimura, Kairi, Sanger Zonvolt, Alicia, Maya, Ikaruga, Ryuuga Dogai, Optimus, Baki, Homura and Asuka as Sora treats women with respect as he hates evil itself. Sora wears his redesigned KHIII attire as his hair is grown longer and he got the fingerless gloves as he was redesigned by series creator Tetsuya Nomura for this game. * In this game Issei is much serious post HIghschool DxD as he is now travelling with Rias to protect the others. Beside his special bond with Rias Issei also have the special affinity with Guan Yinping, Kasumi, Ayane, Lu Lingqi, Kai and Kunoichi describing his nick name Oppai King as he had still his perverted personality but in the fight he is serious and intellegent and on the serious note Issei have the special affinity with Zhou Tai, Zhuge Liang and Mitsunari. Rias also retained her personality as she has the special affinity with Issei, Kairi, Baki, Tadakatsu, Cao Cao and Jiang Wei. * In this game Optimus Prime is the human sized Autobot as he fights with his dual cybertronian swords. He has the special affinity with Zhao Yun, Yukimura and Sora. * As it confirmed by Akira Toriyama the original mangaka of Dragon Ball, Goku and Vegeta will use their design by Masami Obari thus giving Goku the first japanese male actor as Akira Toriyama and Masako Nozawa who is Goku's original voice had confirmed that Masahiro Nonaka of KOF fame is the perfect fit for Goku. * Issai Wa Monogatari is used as the ending theme for Berserk anime while Wild Romance is used as the insert song in Yakuza 5 and Van Hellsing movie as ending theme. * In this game the sexual content was been removed to avoid controversy as Chloe in this game supports the coalition and fights with dual swords as she wears her less revealing outfit which is worn by ninjas in her own design as her outfit is now being designed by Masami Obari with permission from Liquid the original creators of Kuroinu and in this game Chloe is have the special affinity with Yukimura, Zhao Yun, Xing Cai, Naruto, Sora and lastly Riku on who she got a crush. Same goes to Alicia as her outfit is now redesigned by Masami Obari of Gravion fame as she is now wearing less revealing outfit but she and Chloe are still well endowed female characters. She, Kairi and Maya have a crush on Sora as Alcia have a special affinity with Ryu Hayabusa, Guts, Naruto, Sora, Chloe, Kairi, Riku, Yukimura and Maya. Chloe is using her twin katana while Alicia is using her broadsword. Alicia and Chloe are childhood friends and get along well since their training under Claudia Levantine. Now they are mentored by Naruto in this game. Alicia in her special affinity with Guts she respect his fighting skills and kind heart as Guts knows that Alicia is reminds him of Schierke. * In this game, Naruto appears as 7th Hokage and adult as he recieves for a first time a male voice actors as it was an idea by Masashi Kishimoto to cast Teruaki Ogawa and Troy Baker as Naruto. * Riku in this game like Sora is also serious and mature. He wears the same KHIII attire as he has the special affinity with Ma Chao, Sora, Chloe with whom he fell in love with and Ieyasu Tokugawa whom Riku respects as his mentor. * Kairi wears the same KHIII attire as she is now mature and became well endowed thanks to redesign by Tetsuya Nomura with request by Disney. She has the special affinity with Riku, Chloe, Alicia, Sora, Diaochan, Yueying, Lianshi, Ayane, Asuka, Homura and Inahime. Category:Koei Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Crossover Category:Warriors Orochi Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Hack and Slash Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:Nintendo Switch Games